First Time
by GnomeyOne
Summary: Gai and Reni (oc) have been dating for some time and think it is time to take that step but does it go well? ((One shot))


Gai's thick hands trembled slightly as they roamed, slowly almost questioningly over cloth. Her slender hand came to rest on a heated cheek followed by a whisper of reassurance, of no pressure but he silenced the rest of the woman's words with a kiss. Breaking apart only when burning lungs demanded air. "Reni…" clasping her head between his hands making their gaze meet but the beauty of her made whatever words he had fade away. She lovingly pressed her lips to his palm before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him forward till they collided again.

Tumbling backwards while their tongues mingled passionately to settle under him, letting him set the pace, to explore and get comfortable only pushing when it seemed he needed it. There was no sense in rushing this, in wasting the moment that was curtain to be a worthwhile exercise in patience. His hands began their roam again, this time with more confidence sending a shudder through her. A reaction that fed his nerve becoming bolder in his movements he slid a hand under her tee.

Warm calloused skin gliding over smooth sent chills through her kicking off a slow dance of pawing between them. Pushing boundaries a little at a time as fingertips tried to memorize flesh. They fell into a rhythm of kisses and fumbling around clothes. But soon hesitation came in the form of a light tug at the hem of her shirt. Laying her hands on his chest Reni broke the kiss to look at him, casting a reassuring smile. "I..um…"a giggle from her broke the tension. "The great Maito Gai defeated by a shirt." His already flushed face darkened at her tease.

Rising up just enough to kiss him on the nose "If you're not…" Gai shook his head yet she still untangled herself from under him to sit up as she cupped his face and took in what lay behind his eyes. A soft sigh escaped as she unsuccessfully pushed a lock of hair off his brow. "It's alright to be." Rough palms blanketed over hers maneuvering them from his face to his chest. The feeling of thunder rushed under them, her breath stolen by it. "No I want to be yours with my whole heart, my youthful significant other." an arm encircled her waist pulling her close sealing his words with a kiss, reigniting the passion.

Panting they broke apart, Reni matched his words by pulling the ties from her braids, running sure fingers through the black till it cascaded on to her shoulders, the light scent of clove wafting up from the loosened strands. It was one of her quirks; letting only those she considered close to see it down. Gai's pounding heart skipped a beat, hands drifting to explore the soft black, soaking up the meaning.

Digits traveled to caress the locks at the base of her neck, tracing gentle circles into the tender skin. Sparking a ragged breath from her, Gai pressed the advance planting kisses down her neck, savoring every little sound that rose from her. Fists forming in his hair as he moved to ghost over her collarbone, calloused hands work up her sides pulling fabric with them. Somehow tangling her hair in with the material, pulling it hard as he made the attempt to be smooth and utterly botching it. Stammering an apology Reni chuckled, coaxing him to try again this time she helped, shifting her hair out of the way.

Curiosity led him to brush over now exposed skin and scars with rough fingers. Marveling at them, at her, at each breathy noise she made in response to his touch. Taking time to explore, learn every little mark squishing down the part of him that desired to ask for their stories he finally was satisfied with his task palms left the gasping mess of a woman to jerk down the top of a green jumpsuit down to rest at his hips.

And no sooner did the fabric settle did her slender hands move to repay him in kind with a less gentle, needier touch that sent his head reeling. Yet there was confidence in each brush and it set his heart on a dangerous pace. Capturing his mouth with her own as a lone fingertip trailed down chest muscles sending shivers through him, invoking pants and a mangling of her name each swallowed by her. The finger ran to the pool of green at his hips brushing the line between flesh and fabric as an ache ran through him it dipped lower stroking over taunt fabric and hardness.

Gai jumped a rather vulgar noise escaping swallowed again by his partner. Nervously he broke contact resting his head on hers, noses touching, not sure what to do. Desire fuzzed up his mind and he couldn't think straight. "Gai…" the sounding of his name made his rapid heart skip a beat. "It's definitely not an acorn." At her words he shot back from her "That was when I was a….." skittering to a halt, gapping as the whole of her words processed. If it was possible his face deepened the red tint as he fumbled for words.

Reni laughed heartily; light brown eyes alight with mischief. "I keep telling all of you that!" he managed to huff out before caving into laughter with her. Put at ease he regained his bravado, smirking he caught hold of her pressing a deep kiss. Laughter faded as they'd tormented the other, building on what the other had done in odd contest. Clothes now discarded haphazardly in the wake of enticement they lay bare together, drinking in what fingertips had traced.

Gai hovered over her unsure but he had this need to feel her, this ache that would not go away. Not one to be scared he was scared here. Not true fear more of the anticipation before an untested jump type feeling. A barrage of what if's started before a hand came to rest on his arm and kind soft words fell "It'll be alright just relax and go slow." Swallowing hard he squared up his hips with hers, dipping into wetness to find the spot, stabbing and missing. The wince her face made about broke his heart but the encouraging smile that it faded into gave him the strength to try again. This time with luck he found success and both gasped at the new sensation, taking her advice he pushed forward slowly till he was buried in warm tightness.

Feeling like he was going to collapse from the overwhelming feeling of her around him and the small buck from her didn't help. A shutter ran through him making him want to feel it again. Bracing himself on either side of her he rolled his hips testily, a wave of pleasure crashing over him which egged him on as he picked up speed. Her profane responses to what he was doing made him wonder where she picked up such language. Reni curled her hands into balls around the sheets, happy her patience paid off. She wanted him to enjoy it and get some fun in herself so she allowed him a few more thrusts before she took the reins.

Though awkwardly she managed to pull him down for a sweaty kiss then bucked to break contact, pushed him over and straddled him. Sliding him slowly back into her then grinding down watching shock and pleasure mingle on his face. Taking especial pride in the blasphemous remark he let slip as she set her pace. Calloused hands seemed lost gripped against her then the bed then back to her. Soon the look and noises he made she knew he was close. "Come for me." Moaning as she began grinding harder "I…" but he didn't finish his thought as his body tensed, back arching, teeth gritted in the beautiful sight of his release.

Rolling her hips slower a few times till he twitched under her letting her know he was done. Flopping ungracefully next to him to catch her breath she watched him process all that happened. Then I hit him eyes wide breaths still uneven. "You…you…" giggling impressed he couldn't form a full thought. "Something tells me you liked it." Teasing crinkling her nose playfully teasing then letting silence fall. Finally it all sunk in and in a swift motion he rolled over scooped her up in an embrace tucked her under his chin pressing kisses to her crown. After a moment a soft voice, not often heard from him shook the quiet "I love you." Reni took advantage of her position as her mouth found the exposed flesh of his neck pressing the warmth to the pulse point, knocking his regained breaths off kilter. "I love you too."

It didn't take long for him to drift off and by some miracle she managed not to wake him. Pulling the castoff covers over him before triumphantly slinking off to the shower. This was the start of a whole new chapter for them and she couldn't wait to see what it brought. As she slipped into the warm water she couldn't help to remark aloud with a laugh in her voice. "So not an acorn!" Then fell into a fit of happy giggles as she washed excited for what was to come. Once finished she snuggled back up with the now snoring green beast and drifted happily off to sleep.


End file.
